The Son of Triton Chapter 3: I fly
Chapter 3: I fly The next day, there was tension, confusion, and sadness before we left. The Long Island Sound was rough and dangerous. It was crashinginto the forest, creating a marshy swamp thing. Percy was always staring out into the water looking for some kind of answer that wasn't there. Half the time I had to shake to get him to stop staring and to listen to what I was saying. While Percy was talking to Chiron about where we have to go, me and Rick were going through our supplies. "OK. Money, drachmas, clothes, nectar, ambrosia. Good, on to the next bag. Pillows, blankets, lighters, tents. Sweet, we're all set!" Then Percy came back, "OK, it seems we're heading to Rhode Island, Sachuest Bay, near Sachuest Point National Wildlife Refuge, underwater." Rick looked confused, "Rhode Island? Why Rhode Island and why underwater?" Me and Percy simultaneously said, "It's the Ocean State." Then I said, "Underwater because that's where Poseidon's palace always is." Rick suddenly looked an idiot, "Ya, I knew...that..." Instead of using a chariot, which would of made sense since two of us were related to Poseidon, we rode to pegasi. Percy had a pitch black pegasus named Blackjack, I had a blueish-grey pegasus named Hydro, I named him myself. Rick was on pure white one named Luna. When we took off it was like a dream. I always wanted to fly. When I was in a plane, I loved to look out the window and imagine I was flying. This was much better, thw wind was in pushing my pitch black hair back, the steady beat of Hydro's wing, and the warmth of his body. Until it happened. In case your wondering what ''it ''is then let me explain it. We were half-way to Provincetown, we were somewhere over Connecticut, when gryphons appeared. They started crossing our path's, colliding with us, divebombing us. Finally Percy drew Riptide. Then that reminded me, ''I got my on pen/weapon. Tsunami. ''I took out the pen, uncapped it, and a trident my height elongated. Each time a gryphon came close, I stabbed it into goldish dust thing, or to Tartarus. Then while I looked to see if Percy and Rick was okay, I heard a whine and ''OW! What the hell! ''I looked around and saw Percy fighting off a gryphon, and Rick casting spells and summoning dead birds. I looked at Hydro and said, "Did you say that?" I guess it was him because next I heard, ''Ya, it was! ''I was about go crazy when I felt blood running down my leg, I looked at my leg, and saw blood coming from Hydro's side and my leg. ''Crap, ''I thought, ''we need to land. '' When I got to Percy, Hydro was growing weaker. I shouted at Percy just so he can here, "PERCY! I NEED TO LAND!" He looked over, saw the problem, and nodded. Next thing I knew Hydro had divebombed the ground. Before I knew it we crash landed. That's when I realized we didn't divebomb the ground, he fell out of the sky, he gave up, he was dying. The Son of Triton Chapter 4: I crash land, they land. Category:Triston Hurricane Category:Tritonsson14 Category:Chapter Page